Harry Potter et les Sept Sorciers
by Lychee
Summary: Il était une fois un prince à la peau blanche comme la neige, aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, et au caractère des plus aimables. Ou pas.


Titre : Harry Potter et les Sept Sorciers

Auteur : Lychee

Rating : PG-13

Genre : conte de fée utilisé à des fins immorales

**~ Harry Potter et les Sept Sorciers ~**

Il était une fois un roi et une reine vivant dans un lointain royaume. Le roi était bon et sage, et la reine belle et douce. Dans leur malheur, ils n'avaient point d'enfant.

Or, l'heureux évènement finit par se produire, et tous leurs proches furent en liesse. Un matin où la reine, enceinte, travaillait à son ouvrage tranquillement installée dans son fauteuil favori, près de la fenêtre, elle se piqua le doit de son aiguille et trois gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le rebord enneigé. La reine contempla longuement le tableau que formaient les tâches écarlates, leur écrin immaculé, et l'encadrement de bois d'ébène, puis déclara :

- Merde, je hais la broderie. JAMES! Tu peux m'apporter un pansement mon chéri?

~oOo~

Et ainsi naquit et grandit le jeune prince, qui avait les cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène – mais emmêlés –, la peau aussi blanche que la neige – excepté un léger acné juvénile – et des lèvres heu… comme des lèvres quoi. (Il avait aussi les yeux verts et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, reçue à la suite d'un regrettable incident qui lui avait ôté ses parents juste après sa naissance.)

Il grandit, donc, commença sa vie plutôt misérablement, puis intégra une prestigieuse école de Magie et de Sorcellerie où il survécut à pas mal de mésaventures.

Mais, dans l'ombre, quoique bien connu du grand public, un être maléfique souhaitait la perte du jeune homme, toute son âme mesquine et empuantie ne visant qu'à ce but. Par le plus grand des hasards, il s'agissait de la même personne à l'origine de la perte de ses parents, de son horrible cicatrice, et de ses aventures précédentes.

~oOo~

- Lucius, mon beau Lucius, siffla Voldemort, siégeant sur son trône, en se tournant vers son fidèle lieutenant. Dis-moi qui est le plus puissant?

Le beau mais perfide Lucius Malefoy sentit une légère couche de transpiration se former sur ses tempes, menaçant de se transformer en deux longs filets de sueur prêts à lui dégouliner dans le cou puis le long de la colonne vertébrale, pour finir dans les profondeurs obscures de sa lourde robe de sorcier qui lui semblait brutalement beaucoup trop chaude et étroite.

En effet, si Lucius savait que le Lord Noir n'aimait pas que l'on lui mente, il savait aussi que certaines vérités sont difficiles à entendre. (Il savait aussi que Voldemort pouvait lire dans les pensées de ses interlocuteurs, mais cette connaissance n'arrangeait rien, au contraire.)

- Et bien… commença-t-il d'une voix peu assurée. D'après les statistiques les plus récentes et étant donnée la conjoncture actuelle, je dirais que… enfin que…

- IL SUFFIT! hurla Voldemort. Potter, encore, toujours Potter! Il nous a ridiculisés durant la dernière attaque du Ministère!

- Lui, fit timidement remarquer Lucius, et les cent trente deux Aurors qui…

- Il faut tuer Potter, le coupa Voldemort sans même lui prêter attention.

- Oui, mon Maître, répondit humblement Lucius, sans mentionner qu'ils suivaient ce plan depuis six années déjà.

- Lucius, je te charge de cette mission.

Le terrible Lord Noir eut un vague geste de la main dans sa direction, puis retourna à ses pensées.

~oOo~

- Je crains que Voldemort ne prépare un plan pour se débarrasser de Potter, annonça froidement Severus Snape à l'Ordre du Phœnix le soir même.

L'Ordre du Phœnix regroupait de puissants sorciers ayant juré de vouer leur vie à la défaite du Lord Maléfique, et par voie de conséquence, à protéger le jeune prince. Tous fixèrent en silence l'homme ténébreux et froid et très classe qui était leur espion dans les rangs ennemis. C'était le 57ème plan que le Lord Noir mettait en branle. Depuis le temps, il aurait dû comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela, Severus? demanda gravement Dumbledore, le vieux sage à la barbe de neige, davantage pour la forme que réellement convaincu.

- L'expression du visage de Malefoy ce matin.

Remus Lupin, un preux chevalier frappé par un terrible maléfice, se gratta le crâne.

- Dans le genre "Merde comment je vais me sortir de ce pétrin"?

Severus hocha sèchement la tête.

- Mmh. Ce que vous me dites là est très grave, Severus, déclara Albus Dumbledore en se levant et en commençant à marcher en rond. Je crains qu'il ne faille mettre Harry (car tel était le nom du prince) à l'abrit immédiatement.

Severus Snape renifla.

~oOo~

- Quoi ENCORE?! s'écria le prince en apprenant la nouvelle, ses cheveux d'ébène hérissés de colère, sa peau de neige rouge de mécontentement, ses lèvres comme des lèvres pincées d'irritation, car le prince avait, il faut le dire, un caractère parfois difficile, particulièrement quand le sombre Severus Snape était dans les parages, pour des raisons personnelles et familiales qui remontaient à la scolarité conjointe du mystérieux Maître des Potions et du père du prince.

- Harry, tu dois comprendre qu'il s'agit de ta sécurité, répondit sagement Albus Dumbledore.

- Merde, se contenta de rétorquer fièrement le prince.

- Harry…

- Et la semaine dernière, quand vous m'avez retenu cinq jours dans une cave sans qu'il ne se passe rien, c'était pour ma sécurité aussi? J'en ai marre, des fausses alertes qui me font manquer mes cours et mes exams!

- Harry, tu dois comprendre que c'est pour ton bien!

Et Albus Dumbledore claqua des doigts, et des Elfes de Maison surgirent de partout et s'emparèrent du prince qui tenta de se débattre, mais en vain.

- Dobby à vos ordres, Monsieur, fit un des Elfes en s'inclinant devant le sage mais retors vieil homme.

- Dobby, fit ce dernier, tu vas emmener Harry Potter au plus profond de la forêt et là, tu l'enfermeras dans la Petite Cabane du Fond de la Forêt. Et tu me rapporteras son pantalon pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas rentrer. Il y a des tas de ronces et d'orties dans le coin.

L'Elfe hocha la tête, et ses congénères emportèrent le prince.

~oOo~

Mais par chance, l'Elfe avait une dette envers le prince. En effet, celui-ci lui avait un jour offert une chaussette, en faisant le plus heureux des Elfes de Maison. Aussi, lorsque l'Elfe et le prince se retrouvèrent seuls dans la sombre Forêt Interdite, la petite créature ôta-t-elle les liens du prisonnier.

- Dobby a une dette envers Monsieur Harry Potter, lui dit-il. Dobby vous laisse partir avant d'aller se fracasser le crâne contre les arbres.

Mais le prince avait bon cœur. Aussi lui laissa-t-il son pantalon afin qu'il puisse prouver à Albus Dumbledore qu'il avait accompli sa mission.

Le prince se retrouva donc seul dans la forêt, en caleçon. La nuit tombait et il commença un peu à regretter son geste. Il se mit donc à marcher pour chasser le froid glacial qui s'emparait de lui (bien qu'on fût en juin). La forêt était sombre et pleine de bruits effrayants, mais honnêtement, il en avait vues d'autres, et il ne s'en effraya point.

Ses pieds commençaient à ressembler à deux steaks quand il parvint à l'orée d'une clairière, au centre de laquelle siégeait une petite hutte, ou une cabane, ou Merlin savait quoi, dans tous les cas il s'y dirigea et en poussa la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la cabane semblait nettement plus grande, avec une confortable cuisine, où trônait une gigantesque table entourée de sept tabourets de bois. A l'étage, une grande chambre encombrée de sept lits et une salle de bain avec sept sièges de toilette.

Le prince était réellement vanné, et il se laissa tomber sur le premier lit venu.

~oOo~

Il ignorait qu'au même moment, sept personnes se dirigeaient vers la cabane, silencieusement parce qu'ils chantaient tous plus mal les uns que les autres. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maisonnette, et regardèrent autour d'eux.

- Y'a pire, fit l'un.

Les autres ne répondirent, visiblement tous assez mécontents de se retrouver en ces lieux. Ils grimpèrent sans un mot l'escalier, et s'arrêtèrent, étonnés, devant le prince endormi.

- Ben mince, il est déjà là.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa brusquement, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là? demanda-t-il, ébahi.

- Et bien, Dumbledore n'avait pas très confiance en ton comportement, expliqua Remus en souriant.

- Et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de nous envoyer ici en pleine nuit, continuèrent en chœur les nobles frères jumeaux Fred et George.

- Surtout avec Malefoy, gronda Ron, le meilleur ami du prince.

Draco Malefoy, le fils rebelle du perfide serviteur du Lord Noir, eut un sifflement.

- Ta gueule, Weasley, tu t'es incrusté.

- Salut Harry, fit timidement Neville, l'un de ses camarades de classe, tandis que le dernier individu, le preux et sexy Auror Kingsley Shakebolt, leur adressait un petit signe de tête.

Le prince s'étonne quelque peu de l'absence de Hermione, sa fidèle conseillère, et de Ginny, sa bien-aimée officielle, toutes deux certainement plus efficaces que Neville ou même Ron.

- Dumbledore a trouvé cette mission trop dangereuse pour des damoiselles, expliqua gentiment Remus.

Le prince haussa les sourcils puis les épaules.

~oOo~

Le lendemain matin, après s'être bagarrés pour savoir qui allait faire la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner, et qui dormirait sur le sol la nuit suivante (Ron, en tant qu'auto invité, y avait eu droit, mais avait menacé de ne pas revenir le soir même si c'était encore le cas; comme le prince avait réclamé à grands cris la présence de son fidèle ami, Neville s'était dévoué pour le prochain tour), les sept hommes repartirent, laissant le prince seul.

Celui-ci, après avoir jeté des pierres à toutes les gentils petits animaux (ou pas) qui s'approchaient de la cabane, et tournicoté en rond pendant trois bonnes heures, se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû accepter de faire la vaisselle, finalement. Puis on frappa à la porte.

~oOo~

Car le sournois Lucius avait découvert où se cachait le pauvre prince! En effet, il n'avait eu qu'à accrocher le bout d'un long fil de nylon à la robe de son fils en lui faisant la bise le soir précédent, après le thé du samedi après-midi que le jeune homme passait prendre chez ses parents, pour les convenances, et à le suivre à travers la forêt. Bien entendu, il avait d'abord eu à passer au travers de seize conduits emplis de suie, puisque son fils était rentré par Cheminette à Poudlard, et se trouvait donc d'assez sales humeur et présentation.

C'est ainsi que le prince ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à une sorte d'espèce de clochard.

- Oui? demanda-t-il poliment.

Un grand sourire de requin gagna le visage de Lucius Malefoy, qui porta la main à sa baguette, décidé à en terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec le prince désarmé… son sourire s'effaça. De baguette il n'y avait point.

Sûrement restée dans une cheminée quelconque. Saleté.

- Heu… fit-il intelligemment.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous? demanda le morveux avec impatience.

Lucius se saisit d'un chardon accroché à son autrefois splendide robe.

- Une fleur pour le jeune homme? fit-il d'une voix grasseyante.

Le prince prit un air dégoûté.

- Les fleurs c'est pour les filles. C'est comme les peignes. Par ailleurs, c'est un Chardon Ardent, qui contient un puissant poison, alors je vous conseille de le lâcher rapidement.

Lucius s'enfuit en hurlant, se tenant le poignet.

~oOo~

Le soir, quand les sept sorciers rentrèrent à la maison, le prince leur fit tous la bise.

- Pourquoi? s'étonna Ron; Neville était rouge comme une pivoine, Draco s'essuyait délicatement la joue avec du papier de verre, les jumeaux rendaient la pareille au prince, chacun de leur côté, et Remus et Kingsley échangeaient un regard.

Le prince haussa les épaules.

- Ché pas. Une idée qui m'est venue comme ça.

Le soir, après que Remus eût proposé à Neville de dormir avec lui plutôt que sur le sol glacial, chacun se retrouva dans son petit lit – ou sa moitié de lit – et dormit comme un bébé.

~oOo~

Le lendemain matin, après une bataille rangée autour de la dernière tranche de bacon, et un tour de vaisselle plutôt bien organisé, les sept hommes repartirent. Et trois bonnes heures plus tard, on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

~oOo~

Car le sournois mais immonde Lucius s'était précipité auprès de son maître pour le supplier de le sauver. Voldemort, mis de bonne humeur par les informations concernant le prince, lui avait gentiment coupé la main pour la remplacer par une fausse argentée. Le noble Lucius Malefoy était légèrement dégoûté d'avoir la même que l'affreuse larve qu'était un certain Queudver, un autre serviteur du Lord Noir, mais après tout une main dorée aurait été d'un atroce mauvais goût. Cuivrée, peut-être, mais alors il aurait dû refaire toute sa garde-robe et se teindre les cheveux.

Après cela, le grand Voldemort s'achemina donc à travers la Forêt Interdite mais, comme nous l'avons dit plus haut, la zone était pleine de ronces et d'orties et, n'ayant aucune épée pour tailler au travers, le Lord Noir arriva à la maisonnette totalement défiguré – et sans sa baguette. C'est ainsi que le prince vint ouvrir à la porte et se retrouva face à une espèce de vieille sorcière.

- Oui? fit-il poliment.

Mais Voldemort était bien plus rusé que son lieutenant, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que c'était lui le Maître et non l'inverse. Il sortit de sous son manteau un plein panier de délicieuses citrouilles.

- Une citrouille pour le joli jeune homme?

Le prince se faisait royalement chier depuis trois heures, et avait même commencé le ménage de la petite cabane, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. De plus, il adorait qu'on le trouve joli. Il fit donc une petite moue.

- Mmmh…

- Elles sont délicieuses, tiens, regarde, fit Voldemort en prenant l'une d'entre elles et en y mordant à pleines dents.

Il lui fit ensuite un sourire plein de jus de citrouille.

Le prince eut un sourire poli, bien qu'un peu crispé. Puis, parce qu'il n'était pas stupide, il désigna la citrouille entamée.

- Je veux celle-ci.

- Quoi?! Mais mon prince – je veux dire, joli jeune homme, prend-en plutôt une entière!

- Je veux celle-ci, répéta le prince, et il lui l'arracha des mains et y planta les dents.

Alors, Voldemort éclata d'un grand rire victorieux, tandis que le prince s'affalait avec grâce au sol. Car l'infâme n'avait empoisonné que la moitié de la citrouille à la cire d'oreilles, celle dans laquelle le prince avait croqué!

Il laissa le jeune homme là où il était tombé, et partit attaquer Poudlard.

~oOo~

- Qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier.

- Ouais, c'est quand qu'on retourna voir Harry? Il nous fera encore la bise ce soir?

Les sept braves sorciers, assis devant leur déjeuner, soupirèrent en chœur. Puis quelque chose s'écrasa dans l'assiette de Ron. Le jeune homme sortit de sa soupe un petit hibou totalement trempé, qui commença à piailler avec excitation.

- Que dit-il? s'écrièrent ses compagnons.

- Aucune idée.

Une main exaspérée repoussa le rouquin et une frêle jeune fille eux cheveux bruns se planta face à l'oiseau.

- FRAN-CHE-MENT. Alors… oh Merlin! s'écria Hermione, catastrophée. Voldemort vient de tuer Harry!

Les sept sorciers avaient déjà quitté la Grande Salle.

- C'est vrai? demanda une voix dubitative.

Hermione se tourna vers une autre frêle jeune fille, dont les boucles étaient telles autant de flammèches incandescentes.

- Non. Mais tu sais, les hommes, faut les occuper, va.

Et elles s'éloignèrent, bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

~oOo~

Pendant ce temps-là, les sept braves n'avaient pas couru bien loin, car Voldemort les attendait juste aux portes de Poudlard, avec cent quarante ou cent cinquante Mangemorts.

- C'est pas juste, ça, fit Fred.

- Non, fit George.

- MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! fit Voldemort, avant d'ajouter, pour faire bonne mesure : MWAHAHAHAH!

- Papa! fit Draco.

- Draco! fit Lucius.

- Malefoy! fit Remus.

- Remus! fit Queudver.

- Croûtard! fit Ron.

Personne ne continua parce que les Mangemorts s'en foutaient un peu de Ron.

- Voldemort! Ta fin est proche! s'écria Neville.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il se gratta la tête.

- C'était pas mon texte?

Ils le fixèrent quelques secondes, puis se jetèrent tous les uns sur les autres.

On raconte que ce fut une bataille épique, mais il ne reste à l'auteur qu'une demi-heure avant la fermeture du laboratoire où elle fait son stage, et elle ne veut pas faire attendre sa colocataire qui doit la ramener, et ça lui fait une bonne excuse, alors pressons.

Voldemort se retrouva finalement encerclé par les sept sorciers, et tomba à genoux.

- Pitié! s'écria-t-il.

- Heu, non, dit gentiment Remus avant de faire apparaître un précipice orageux et d'y précipiter l'infâme, comme il se doit.

Ils n'attendirent même pas la fin du hurlement déchirant de ce dernier et se précipitèrent vers la forêt.

~oOo~

Hélas, trois fois hélas, ils retrouvèrent le pauvre prince inerte sur le plancher de la cahute, toute trace de vie ayant quitté sa peau blanche comme la neige, et ses lèvres comme des lèvres. Et c'est en pleurant qu'ils l'apportèrent à Dumbledore, qui l'enferma dans un grand cercueil de verre, où il pourrait reposer et de décomposer aux yeux de tous pour l'éternité.

- Poussez-vous, pardon… poussez-vous espèce d'imbécile!

Mais le ténébreux Severus Snape écarta les spectateurs et s'approcha du cercueil, une fiole à la main, et les sept sorciers levèrent vers lui des yeux emplis d'espoir.

- Mon dieu! Auriez-vous trouvé un antidote, Severus? balbutia Albus Dumbledore, les larmes aux yeux.

Severus Snape soupira, redressa le prince, et lui donna une grande tape dans le dos. Le prince recracha brutalement une bouchée de citrouille et se mit à tousser, ne s'arrêtant que quand Severus Snape lui jeta l'eau contenue dans la fiole à la figure.

- Juste pour être sûr, fit-il en tendant la fiole à Dumbledore.

Le prince leva des yeux troublés vers son sauveur.

- Snape… voulez-vous m'épouser?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que non, Potter. Et trouvez-vous un pantalon, lança-t-il sèchement en tournant les talons, le prince se lançant à sa poursuite, suivit du regard par les sept sorciers.

- C'est dommage, soupira Draco, j'avais cette idée qu'en essayant de l'embrasser, peut-être que…

Puis il haussa les épaules et partit joyeusement partouzer avec tout le monde, et ils vécurent tous heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

FIN.


End file.
